Usuario discusión:Spencer1337
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Soldado de Asalto (RPG). Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Marine1337 (Discusión) 22:18 16 nov 2012 Rename wiki Hi. I think the eight Wolfenstein Wikis have names that are too alike. I want to change the name "Wiki Wolfenstein" to "Wiki Wolfenstein España". Take a look at the English page. Tell me if you disagree. Tell me if ANY changes need to be made. Other wikis' admins have been asked as well. Elecbullet (discusión) 21:30 1 feb 2013 (UTC) Choosing name Sorry if I confuse you. I do not speak Spanish so I do not know what would be best. I think any of these would be good but I need you to tell me which is best. *Wiki Wolfenstein España *Wiki Wolfenstein Español *Wiki Wolfenstein (...) *España Wiki Wolfenstein *Español Wiki Wolfenstein *(...) Wiki Wolfenstein *Wiki Wolfenstein (no change) You can use the name "Wolfenstein Enciclopedia" but I can't make a picture that looks like File:Wiki-wordmark.png that says "Wolfenstein Enciclopedia". It is very hard for me to do, much harder to make than the picture we have now. Anything with "Wiki Wolfenstein" or "Wolfenstein Wiki" in it will be good because we can still use the old pictures. Give me ideas! Remember... It is your wiki. You can rename it to whatever you want, or you don't have to rename it at all. If you want to be "Wolfenstein Enciclopedia" or stay "Wiki Wolfenstein" or rename to anything, you can do that. It's okay. Elecbullet (discusión) 23:05 1 feb 2013 (UTC) :I do not need to change it. :Right now there are eight Wolfenstein wikis. Their names are "Wolfenstein Wiki", "Wolfenstein Wiki", "Wolfenstein Wiki", "Wolfenstein Wiki", "Wolfenstein Wiki", "Wolfenstein Wiki", "Wolfenstein wiki", and "Wolfenstein 维基". They're all the same. Look at my user page. Three of my "favorite wikis" have the same name. It's silly. I just thought that if we changed some of them it would be good, so I suggested it. :I'm going to have the German, Korean, and Polish wikis changed (maybe Dutch), but I will not change your wiki if you do not want. It's okay. I appreciate all you do for the Wolfenstein wikis. Thank you. <3 Elecbullet (discusión) 00:29 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Language links Those are language links. Here is a Spanish help article. Here is an English help article and another. Look at these pages: *Rifle Mauser *Mauser Rifle (English) *Mauser (Polish) *Mauser geweer (Dutch) They are about the same thing. So you add this code to the page: es:Rifle Mauser en:Mauser Rifle pl:Mauser nl:Mauser geweer That adds the links. This wiki also has [[de:]], [[ko:]], [[zh:]], [[zh-classical:]] wikis. Note. These links have to be enabled. I made them all work for all the Wolfenstein wikis. But if you use another wiki (Gangstar, Driver...) they might not work on that wiki. If they don't work, tell me and I will fix it. :) Elecbullet (discusión) 23:05 1 feb 2013 (UTC)